Fluffy time!
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: hehe, stupid title. This is jsut a cute slash PWP with Jake and Paul as imprints! B/c dang it wolf-smex if soooo hot! Paul's a hot-head...and thank God Jake is a good enough imprint to be able to deal with him! R&R it's M for a reason!


FLUFFY TIME-

Paul has always been a hot-head.

Everyone in La Push knows this. Everyone in the La Push Pack knows that he often takes his anger out on trees, doors, _them_.

What ONLY a few people knew was that Paul's anger was curbed by his imprint. And that imprint was _not_ a girl. Nor was it some random guy from the high school or something. No-no-nope!

"Crap!" Jacob yowled gripping his nose.

"Oh, shit Jake, heh heh sorry man." Quil chuckled nervously.

"Damn Quil, did'ya have to elbow him in the face?" Jared teased from the sidelines.

"Jacob," a growl sounded from across Emily's kitchen. Jacob looked up quickly at his imprint. It was in awe that the pack accepted the two being imprinted on one another. Jacob stood from where he and Quil had been wrestling.

"Shit Quil, run," Embry laughed from his seat on the kitchen counter.

"Paul, no killing," Sam warned in a half-teasing tone from his seat the table, Emily was seated in his lap.

"Yeah, sorry hon but I just got my floors back the way I like them, horizontal," Emily joked. Paul twitched slightly and Jared grabbed Quil while he still could and the two ran off calling that they'd be scouting.

"Jake, you're nose is broken," Seth clarified when Jacob had the dumbfounded look on his face as to why Paul was so edgy. Paul went over and wrapped him in a hug and started fussing over his face, Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I'm _fine_ Paul," Jake assured. "Cut it out."

"Shut it pup," Paul growled, "Stupid fucking Quil."

"Ru-roh, take it outside boys. I doubt we want to see you guys humpin' like rabbits," Leah sneered.

"Shut up Leah!" Jacob and Paul yelped at the same time.

"Well all of you are going to get an ear-full if you don't get outta here. Me and Emily wanna be alone…so get," Sam just about ordered. They all snickered, a few made kissy faces but they all left.

-x-

Later that day Jake and Paul were sitting in Jake's room making out and Paul was still fuming about Quil breaking Jacob's nose.

"I'll kill 'im," Paul declared quietly.

"No, ya' won't," Jacob denied, he nuzzled under Paul's chin, trying to keep the hot-head's omnipresent temper under wraps. "Cause it's already healed and I'm fucking _fine_ Paul. Just let it go. We always bust everyone else up. It's just fun!"

"Still, I fuckin' hate it when you're hurt," Paul grunted. He threw Jacob down onto the bed. Before Jake could even bounce, Paul pinned him there as he started kissing the underside of Jake's chin. Jacob stifled a moan as he tried to answer.

"Pa-ah-aul, I know…y-you," Jake tried to talk but as Paul bit down on his voice box he lost that ability. Paul sucked on the Adam's apple and nipped at it until he was sure a very large and very visible hickey would be there for at least three or four days.

The dominant of the two locked their lips together and Jake writhed underneath his more dominant boyfriend/imprint. Paul's tongue battled Jake's for control of the kiss but quickly Jacob surrendered and enjoyed the feeling of Paul plundering his mouth. Jake entangled his hands in Paul's short dark hair as Paul started groping his already stiff and pulsing erection through his cut offs. Jake bucked and broke off for air and to moan "Fuck…Paul! Please…"

"Sure thing puppy," Paul cooed teasingly as he relocked their lips and ripped the pants off of Jake's slim hips. Jake groaned wantonly as his penis and balls met air and air met his _stuff_. "Look at you pup…already so hard? You must be a slut for this, aren't you Jakey? You love it when your big bad dominant takes you, love it when I plunder your tight ass?"

"Yea-…" Jake tried to speak. He ended up answering in Quileute just for lack of air in his lungs and thoughts in his brain. "Ah-thlah-chuh? Wah-shay-th-lee tick-thoh-oh-wah!" (What are you doing? I'm going crazy!)

"Tsah-thlee," Paul teased. (I'm not doing anything) Paul's right hand tweaked Jake's nipples, his left holding Jake's wrists still as his lips ghosted over Jake's flushed, russet face. Jake tried to thrust up to Paul but his hips were held down as Paul pushed his thighs down with his own knees. Jake moaned again tried to free his hands from Paul's grip but a tight growl ripped from Paul's body as he pushed Jake into the mattress.

"Please!" Jake keened. He whined and nudged at Paul's chin with his mouth as his arousal started becoming painful "please, mate…my mate…dominant…"

"Mmhn," Paul purred his pressed his lips against Jake's. Jake finally managed to free his hands and they went straight to Paul's pants, he tried to get them off and Paul sat up on Jake's legs too give the struggling younger a fair chance but Jake's brain was already so occluded by his 'problem'. Paul kissed Jake's neck sweetly and pulled Jake's hands away. "So cute puppy."

"Shad' up," Jake hissed as Paul ripped off his own cut offs and Jake got an eye-full of the thing he _reeeally_ wanted right then. Paul's fingers met Jake's lips.

"Suck puppy," Paul ordered. Jake's eyes flashed but he took the digits into his mouth and his hands moved up to play with Paul's thick and throbbing dick. Both boys had enjoyed the effects of their massive growth spurts; their mini-mes had grown with them. Jake's was now seven and a half inches long and an inch and a half across. Paul's was bigger though, but then again he was also larger than Jake. His dick was nine inches long and two and a quarter inches across. Let's just say the first time they had sex, werewolf healing or no, Jake wasn't walking for hours after and Paul learned a _valuable_ lesson. Stretching and lube are you _friends_. Jake twirled his tongue on the finger individually as Paul tried to keep from bucking onto his imprint, the hang-job Jake was giving him was almost as good as when the younger gave him head…nothing compared to Jake's tight ass though. "OK, enough Jake."

Jake let the fingers slip from his mouth and he sat up and sat on Paul's lap, mouth entangling with Paul's own as the elder thrust the first finger in. Jake moaned in pain and pleasure…on downside to werewolf healing…Jake never stayed stretched…he was as tight as a virgin almost every single time Paul and he had sex.

"P-Paul," Jake whined, he nipped on Paul's throat, leaving tiny hickeys as he tried to distract himself from the feeling of being stretched. He loved Paul…he really did…and he loved having sex with Paul but there were some things Jake never got used to. Jake whimpered as the second finger thrust in, quickly followed by the third "Fucker, hurry the shitting hell up."

"Don't push it puppy. If I didn't love ya' so much I fuck you raw for that," Paul growled domineeringly. Paul twisted the fingers in his lover. Jake wasn't small…not by normal standard but he had cut off on the growing faster than most of the pack, he was one of the shorter wolves and he had always been thin; regardless of his thick muscles. Paul wrapped an arm around Jake as his other was focused on stretching his little lover. Jake keened as Paul hit his 'special spot'.

"_PLEASE!_ Please Paul," Jake panted as Paul relentlessly teased and pinched his prostate. Jake whined and moaned wantonly. He couldn't help it, his face burned in a blush and his head fell onto Paul's thick chest. "Please…"

"Please what Jakey?" Paul teased softly, whispering in Jake's ear.

"Fuck me, screw me senseless, tear me apart, do something other than mess with me!!" Jake yelped as an actually painful jab at his prostate sent tears to his eyes, he blinked them back and sunk his sharp pearly whites into Paul's russet shoulder, he broke the skin but Paul hardly noticed. Paul pulled Jake's face up and kissed him gently and deeply as he helped the younger straddle him.

Jake thrust down onto Paul's rod and he muffled a cry on Paul's lips.

Paul caught Jake before the younger could fall backwards, he kissed Jake sweetly and waited, trying not to move and let Jake adjust to the intrusion his cock was making his Jake's tight ass.

"Shhh, Jakey," Paul cooed, Jake nipped at Paul's neck and rose on his shins, sliding Paul's prick out of his butt then slammed back down. Both of them groaned in pleasure. "I'm gonna lay you down now, k?" Paul asked softly.

"Y-Yeah," Jake breathed. Paul wrapped Jake's legs around his own middle and pushed them forward so Jake's back hit the mattress and Paul was over him, Paul started thrusting and rolling his hips inside Jake, the friction was delightful and sensuous. Paul almost got lost in it and he started pounding into Jake's heat harder and harder until Jake cried out in pain verses his moans of pleasure. Paul slowed down and kissed his submissive lover apologetically.

"Love ya' babe," Paul whispered his voice thick with lust as he continued his hard and fast thrusts. Jake whimpered but nodded.

"Love you…too…"Jake moaned, he grabbed his own cock and started pumping, trying to get release. Paul slapped his hand away and took over for him. Jake made use of his hands to start scratching up and down Paul's back. Both were completely intune as they ground and thrust against one another, pants and moans filled the air until Jake cried out "PAUL!" And shot his thick load all over his own chest.

"So hot, Jakey," Paul groaned as Jake's walls constricted on his prick. He thrust once, twice, and three times more until he came with a loud groan, filling Jake to the brim, marking him as Paul's. The excess cum slipped out of Jake, tinged red with the blood that had shed as Jake's ass had torn.

Paul carefully pulled out of Jake and pulled the limp and panting boy into his arms, kissing him lightly all over his flushed russet face.

"You're a brute," Jake grunted as he watched blood and cum slid down his own thighs. He winced as he felt his body try to start to heal, but it wasn't going to stop hurting anytime too soon.

Paul nuzzled Jake's cheek and murmured a soft "Sorry." Jake sighed and nuzzled him back.

"It's ok, I 'spose it's my own fault, huh?" Jake asked, he burrowed closer to Paul's sweltering body, somehow he felt cold, not that he actually was, he just _felt_ like he was getting dumped in ice water, ice water that apparently was not affected by his werewolf body heat.

"Shut up, it's not your fault. I'm never gentle enough with you…am I?" Paul asked, kissing Jake and holding him tight, cuddling him in a soft gesture of protectiveness.

"It's fine," Jake said, he laid his head against Paul's chest, licked the nipple in front of his eyes and smirked when he heard Paul groan. Jake's eyes drooped.

"Go to sleep babe," Paul said. Jake didn't answer; he just snuggled closer and let his mind drift to sleep. Paul kissed Jake's forehead and held him close as he ignored the mixture of blood and cum that was staining the sheets, he closed his eyes and focused on his imprint's breathing and slowly…he fell asleep as well…his last conscious thoughts were 'I'm such a hot-head…'

**((Weeeell, I was bored, I don't have any steam for my other stories and I felt like blowying off some hormones onto these guys!! ;) anyone like it? Please review!! This is my first gay smut in Twilight. Hope you all liked it!!!)) **

**(Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE OR THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS!!! I JSUT BUGGER AROUND WITH IT SOMETIMES XD)**


End file.
